Algo de ti Algo de mí
by Lady Graham
Summary: Inédita y cortísima historia del tipo UNIVERSO ALTERNO para celebrar al Gran Terry Grandchester. Contenido diferente como todo lo hecho por LADY GRAHAM, quien les recomienda TENER MUCHO CUIDADO CON CIERTO CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

Aunque pudiera importar poco, esta historia es de mi completa autoría, reforzando que... EL CONTENIDO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA TRAMA CANDY CANDY. SÓLO ALGUNOS DE SUS NOMBRES, PRINCIPALMENTE EL DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER EN FESTEJO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

. . .

 **ALGO DE TI. ALGO DE MÍ.**

by Lady Graham

. . .

Entre los límites de los estados norteamericanos de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, en la parte norte del río Hudson había un extenso parque. Éste, por ser fin de semana, estaba repleto de visitantes, y ellos estaban envueltos en todo tipo de actividad, pero englobados en un solo objetivo: pasarla bien. Y así efectivamente, la estaban pasando un grupo de mujeres, las cuales hubieron ocupado varias bancas para colocar sus viandas de comida y un mediano sistema de sonido, onda acústica que viajaba a gran distancia, llevando en su recorrido las notas musicales que llegaban a unos oídos y hacían mover los cuerpos o los labios conforme cantaban la melodía sonada. De ésta, un cuarteto femenino, al unísono, se oía en lo que preparaban unos sándwiches.

Las que yacían sentadas en círculo y sobre mantas, sus manos aplaudían, levantando dos féminas sus brazos para saludar alegremente a quien, vistiendo deportivamente y corriendo, se les uniría.

Exhausta por la carrera pegada, la recién aparecida llegó empujando con su cadera a la amiga más cercana para que le hiciera espacio en la banca ocupada, pero eso sí tomando con confianza una rebanada de jamón y oyendo de su vecina:

—¿Qué pasó?

—No llegó

—¡Estás bromeándome!

—A-a — se escuchó gutural y negativamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues no se hizo— respondió la afectada. Y una segunda interesada en la conversación inquiría:

—Lo que significa… ¿que lo dejarás en paz?

Los dos pares de ojos vecinos se miraron entre ellos, diciendo la dueña de un par muy lindos:

—¡Para nada!

—¿Entonces? —volvió a inquirir la misma interesada.

—Entonces —repitió la primera amiga, — Candy debe atender esto

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber la mencionada, y seguido del silencio que hicieran las ahí reunidas, un estruendoso grito de algarabía se escuchó, poniendo Candy de inmediato su mirada en aquel ser.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó, e ipso-factamente la fémina aquella se levantó agarrando con igual rapidez la tarjeta que una mano le extendiera, y que por supuesto con ello, al varón que celebraba con otros un obvio triunfo, se dirigiría.

Los grupos de hombres que yacían alrededor del campo de juego, redundantemente jugaban _bocce_ : un divertido y entretenido deporte iniciado por los inmigrantes italianos. En su mayoría de éstos, pero también latinos, estaba nuestro protagonista víctima de…

A cierta distancia, Candy fue acomodándose lo que tuviera, aunque en sí quitó la cinta que ataba su cabellera. Suelta y agitándola, ella fue a plantarse detrás del hombre divisado. Él, por estar enfocado contando los dineros ganados, no se percató del arribo de ella, lo haría hasta que la punta de un dedo índice le tocara leve y repetidamente el codo derecho.

Hacia la izquierda él giró la cabeza, topándose sus ojos con un compañero. Éste, con un gesto mudo, le indicaba al molestado lo que parecía le hablaba.

Metiendo su premio en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, el hombre fue girando su cuerpo, y en el instante de quedar frente a la mujer, ésta sin recato alguno mucho menos pena, le soltaba:

—Véndeme tu esperma

Obviamente quien la oyera, soltó tamaña carcajada. Esa había provenido de los que estaban cerca del propuesto el cual por supuesto en una pieza había quedado.

—No es broma —afirmó ella a aquellos en una seriedad idéntica a la que se reflejaba en el varonil rostro vecino.

—Me interesa, y espero que a ti también. Ésta es mi tarjeta —ella la ofreció. —Ahí está la dirección donde debes presentarte.

—¡Espera! —pronunció apenas él al reaccionar cuando ella se movió al intentar poner retirada.

—¿Sí? —contestó Candy, fémina espectadora del analítico escrutinio del que sería presa y que, del mismo, le incomodaría en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, estarlo viendo viéndola le hacía afirmar que sí, de él querría lo que le propusiera. Un esperma que se transformaría en un hijo por demás bellísimo al serlo el espécimen que eligiera.

Los demás y de facciones diferentes que los rodeaban ya habían dejado su histeria ante la grave seriedad que su amigo ponía al asunto. Por ende, y para romper esa tensión, a uno de los conglomerados se le haría fácil decir:

—No lo pienses tanto, amigo Terry. Ya dile que sí a la bella damita. Además, éste te lo pagarán, y no los millones que ya has desechado cuando…

El obsceno acto de una privada y a la vez conocida manipulación, por el público masculino fue observada y tomada como burla. Esa que ella insistía no lo era a él quien fruncía el gesto a modo de afirmación.

—Sí —volvió a decir una firme ella. Por lo tanto, preguntaría él:

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Esta misma noche te parece bien?

—Llevas prisa

—Tú sabes, las mujeres tenemos ciertos tiempos que…

—¿Sería directamente de mí a ti?

—¿Qué "pero" me pondrías?

—Ninguno, claro, sólo que…

—Preguntarme si padezco algún mal, sería tan insultante como preguntártelo yo, ¿o no es así?

—Por supuesto

—Bien, entonces… —ella extendió su mano para saber su pronta respuesta, — ¿aceptas?


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque pudiera importar poco, esta historia es de mi completa autoría, reforzando que... EL CONTENIDO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA TRAMA CANDY CANDY. SÓLO ALGUNOS DE SUS NOMBRES, PRINCIPALMENTE EL DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER EN FESTEJO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

. . .

 **"ALGO DE TI. ALGO DE MÍ"**

by Lady Graham

. . .

Alrededor de las siete de la noche, en la contra esquina de las inmediaciones de un impresionante edificio, se estacionaba un auto. Éste era un producto alemán. En sí, era un famoso "vocho" modelo 1954 en color negro. Idéntico tono al vestuario de quien, sosteniéndose del volante, a través del parabrisas miraba anonadado el lugar de su cita.

La majestuosidad, el lujo y la gran altura del inmueble, lo hicieron cuestionarse ¿quién era ella? Además…

 _Debido a la visible hesitación masculina, la fémina hubo dicho:_

— _Te pagaré muy bien el favor._

— _Eso será por el sexo —dijo él. —¿Pero el hijo?_

— _Él…_

— _O ella —Terry la interrumpió para indagar: —¿ya tiene un padre?_

— _¿Aceptas venderme tu semen o no? —respondió Candy mostrando un gesto de fastidio ante el breve interrogatorio por parte de él, el cual_ … estar ahí significaba un "sí". Bueno, lo confirmaría si decidía bajarse del coche, cruzar una avenida, atravesar consiguientemente una puerta, presentarse en recepción y…

El oportuno timbrazo de un celular hizo brincar a su dueño. Tallándose los ojos, él resopló para tranquilizarse. Después, y conforme se sobaba la frente se dedicó a buscar su móvil. No obstante, en lugar de atenderlo, lo apagó. De sobra sabía de quién se trataba. La novia que todos los días y todas las noches lo esperaba afuera del lugar donde trabajaba para llevarla a casa.

—Lo siento, nena. Tengo trabajo qué hacer —dijo el varonil ser dispuesto a dejar su auto.

Con la misma disposición Terry se dirigió a una entrada. Ahí, el guardia de seguridad que le abriera la puerta lo atendió, siendo el pase de nuestro protagonista la tarjeta que mostrara.

Sin recibirla, el empleado guió al visitante no sólo a los elevadores sino hasta el condominio marcado con el número 6969, donde un formal mayordomo, luego de analizar a Terry de pies a cabeza, lo invitó a entrar, despachando al otro.

A solas, el recién llegado apenas pudo admirar un poco de la excentridad presenciada ya que de inmediato se le dio la indicación de seguir otra dirección, diciendo en el trayecto a ello:

—La señora estará con usted dentro de poco

— _Y yo dentro de ella en otro tanto más_ —se pensó fugaz y traicioneramente, expresándose un repentino ¡OH! enseguida de decírsele:

—¿Cómo le gusta el baño? —espaciosa área a la que habían llegado.

—¿Perdón? —sonó contrariado el recién llegado; y el que llevaba tiempo trabajando ahí preguntaba:

—¿No desea el señor asearse?

—Según yo… lo hice antes de venir acá.

—Entiendo.

—¿También lo que hago aquí? —cuestionó Terry.

—Tenemos las debidas indicaciones.

—¿Entre esas…?

—Tratarlo como se merece y hacerlo relajar.

—Lo último, ¿no te parece que lo estoy?

—¿Lo está? —se cuestionó en bajo tono burlón. Por ende, se respondía con cierto nerviosismo:

—Francamente…

—Debería tomar el baño —se recomendó. —El agua caliente y las esencias harán un excelente trabajo que…

—¿Satisfarán lo suficiente a la señora? —preguntó Terry ya yendo por el interior del lugar.

—Eso… pregúnteselo después a ella. Ahora… ¿me permite?

—¿Qué?

Dos manos se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa negra; y por verlo y entenderlo se diría:

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

Consiguientemente, Terry indicó usaran la puerta previamente cruzada como salida. Sin embargo, un sonriente mayordomo iría en otra dirección. Se trataba de un amplio acceso que conectaba a la recámara principal. Más lujo descomunal que lo hacía preguntarse conforme se masajeaba la nuca:

—¿Con quién diantres vine a tratar?

Y a él le hubiese gustado ir a curiosear por la pieza recientemente mostrada, pero en ese momento el mayordomo volvía a aparecer llevando consigo una elegante bata de descanso color gris, pantalones de jareta en seda negra y pantuflas de piel, prendas de vestir que dejarían a la mano para quien ayuda volvía a rechazar.

—De todos modos, estoy afuera por si algo se le ofreciere. ¿Quizá beber algo?

—Tal vez, pero hacerlo echaría abajo los planes de quien me hizo venir aquí.

—Como guste entonces. Con permiso —dijo el empleado, cerrando la puerta.

Para asegurarla, Terry se acercó. Una vez completamente solo, ahora sí se dispuso a fisgonear, encontrando en la habitación contigua nada que le favoreciera. ¿O sí? Bueno, sobre la mesa de centro rodeada de una costosa sala en color rojo, había unas hojas impresas. En ellas estaba una serie de posiciones sexuales que ayudaría al éxito de concebir.

Sabiéndolas suyas, el hombre las tomó para hojearlas encontrándose ahí a: la cuchara, la profunda, el misionero, el trapecio, el arco y el perrito. No obstante, pese a leerlas con atención, él diría:

—Ignoraba que hubiera una posición oficial para conseguir tu objetivo, señora

—Lo sé —se escuchó detrás de él. Girándose rápidamente, la vería vestida muy corta, cómoda y seximente en lo que iba a su persona y diciéndole: —Quiero aprovechar mi tiempo de ovulación. Si no pega contigo, ya lo hará el siguiente.

—Eso quiere decir…

—No te creas ni especial ni el único. Aunque sí lo serías si dieras justamente en el blanco. ¿Te trataron bien? —preguntó Candy conforme se sentaba seductoramente en el sillón individual.

—No tuve ningún problema.

—¡Bien! —exclamó ella.

Posteriormente la fémina se dispuso a sonreírle con coquetería. Y Terry pasaría saliva ante el bello espectáculo que le ofrecían, es decir, la desnudez de unas torneadas piernas que en ese instante se cruzaban una con otra dejando visible el inicio de un glúteo firme, el negligé transparente que no ocultaba la voluptuosidad de unos senos perfectos que subían y bajaban al ritmo tranquilo de una respiración, la cabellera esponjada recientemente peinada, el dedo índice que paseaba desde la rodilla, por encima del muslo y a cierto punto descendía para acariciar lo que la hacía mujer. Fémina que el varón no dudaría en tomar. Mucho menos al indicársele que debajo de las hojas agarradas, había otro pedazo. Un cheque para ser más específicos, y que en números y en letras le decía lo que estaban dispuestos a pagar por su esperma.

. . .

Saludos a quien se haya molestado en visitarme, leerme y comentar. ¡Besos para todas!


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque pudiera importar poco, esta historia es de mi completa autoría, reforzando que... EL CONTENIDO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA TRAMA CANDY CANDY. SÓLO ALGUNOS DE SUS NOMBRES, PRINCIPALMENTE EL DE TERRY GRANDCHESTER EN FESTEJO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS.

. . .

 **"ALGO DE TI. ALGO DE MÍ"**

by Lady Graham

. . .

Señalado el cheque, Terry lo miró inclusive fugazmente. ¿Acaso el monto ofrecido era insignificante ante el bello monumento que tenía enfrente? ¡Sin duda alguna! Y ese gesto de importarle poco el dinero, pero sí mucho ella, Candy lo aprovecharía para ponerse de pie, y andar seductoramente breves pasos hacia él, quien carraspeó con ligereza y volvió a pasar saliva al estar viendo el corte de distancia entre los dos. Sin embargo, Terry "respiró" un poco ante el movimiento de ella, la cual frente al cheque se detuvo para inclinarse, tomarlo y ofrecerlo. No obstante, el nerviosismo masculino aumentó al sentir, bueno, la tela de una camisa, los bien cuidados dedos femeninos colocando el pago en la bolsa de esa prenda.

Abandonando para nada su coqueta pose, Candy desde el pecho hacia arriba lo miró, topándose con los ojos de Terry quien intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Al contrario, sus labios se entreabrieron para ser lamidos por su lengua. Hecho que provocara un nuevo acercamiento, y ¡ay de él si se lo perdía! No, ¿por qué habría? Además, ella era una visión que no todos los días veía. Menos ofrecérsele por la cantidad ya mecanografiada. Una cantidad que lo hizo despertar y preguntar:

—¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

—¿Te importa eso en estos momentos? —contestó Candy, sintiendo Terry el caliente vaho femenino muy cerca de su boca, esa que no pudo contenerse y se abrió más para atrapar a la que juguetona y sonrientemente se alejó, saliendo de ello:

—Te gusto, ¿verdad?

—Eres… algo que no se ve personalmente todos los días.

—Lo sé. Y por eso… —Candy enmudeció, y su mano izquierda tomó la derecha de él para llevarlo hacia el lecho.

Muy cerca de ello, ella los detuvo, volviéndose a su invitado para desabotonar su camisa.

Conforme Candy lo hacía Terry la veía, preguntándose interiormente y con preocupación ¿cuántos hubo antes de él? ¿uno? ¿dos? ¿tres? ¿más? Y de esos… ¿ninguno acertó? ¿lo haría él? Y si sí…

—Relájate —se escuchó de pronto, también:

—Hueles para nada mal —lo dijo ella ya visitando el cuello de Terry que se notaba tenso. En sí, era la vena yugular, la cual por marcarse tanto ¡justo ahí! Candy depositó sus labios. Aunque sus manos una la pasó por un costado para quedar en la espalda, mientras que la otra, por el hueco que abriera, se coló para hacerse del cálido y firme abdomen que subía y bajaba, bajaba y subía al ritmo de la caricia que comenzaron a proporcionarle.

Él, por su parte, empezó a reaccionar, ¿o a disfrutar? ya que la manera tan tersa en que ella lo besaba lo hizo cerrar los ojos. También inclinarse poco a poco hasta que su boca alcanzó cierta nívea piel.

Candy, al percibirlo, fue enderezándose para volver a toparse con su mirada. Una que ella elogiaría:

—Soy demasiado hermosos tus ojos.

—Eso me dicen seguido.

—¿Y qué más te dicen? —preguntó la fémina, la cual previamente a recibir respuesta posó sus entreabiertos labios en los de él quien no vaciló en corresponder y demostrar lo bien que le salía besar.

Primero y sin presionar demasiado Terry poseía los carnosos labios femeninos, de los cuales se escapó el gemido de gusto número uno. Después se escuchó otro un tantito más audible debido al roce de una lengua con otra, la cual se profundizaría para alentar más la situación. Además, la mano que estuviera en el abdomen había descendido para tocar la hombría escondida. Esa que se alteraría por demás al ser por alguien buscada, rescatada y puesta en libertad para ser admirada.

Para hacerlo, Candy retrocedió un paso. Luego de analizado meticulosa y lujuriosamente, diría:

—Me gusta.

—Siendo así —Terry aguantó el sonrojo —está para lo que necesites —. Posteriormente, él quitó su camisa, la cual ella agarró para hacerla a un lado, siguiéndole sus zapatos y al último el pantalón.

Mayormente desnudo, Candy volvió a mirarlo, diciendo con cierto lamento:

—Realmente tienes lo tuyo —una mano femenina se levantó para acariciar de nuevo la virilidad de su vecino, —pero si no tuviéramos éxito esta noche, será difícil buscarte de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —se quiso saber.

La respuesta de ella consistió en acercarse rápidamente a él para hacerse vorazmente de su boca y tallarse con deseo en aquella parte que le daría lo anteriormente pagado.

Porque un trato es un trato, Terry lo cumpliría al pie de la letra. Además, ¿le costaría? ¡para nada!, ya que la mujer que tenía en brazos lo estaba excitando de un modo que…

Debido a lo cercano de un lecho, él lo alcanzó para sentarse. Sujetándola de la cintura, atrajo gentilmente a Candy hacia su persona, y dejándola a ella en medio de sus piernas masculinas.

Habiéndose dejado "arrastrar", la fémina también permitiría que sus curvas fueran acariciadas descendentemente, llevándose en ese trayecto la diminuta y sensual prenda interior.

Ésta en el suelo quedaría. Lo que no, serían los pies de Candy; y es que una vez dejados a la vista los miembros de ambos, a sentarla sobre él, él se dispuso, inclusive a penetrarla, oyéndose conforme la virilidad ingresaba en la lista femenina cavidad:

—¡Dios, permite que esta vez resulte!

Obviamente Terry lo escuchó. También el placentero gemido de ese primer contacto en su intimidad.

Uno dentro de la otra y sin moverse, los dos se miraron fijamente. Enseguida, ella le sonrió a su invitado, quien posó una de sus manos en la nuca femenina para atraerla y decirle al oído:

—Tu deseo será concedido.

Con la promesa hecha, Candy asintió; y lentamente comenzó a moverse, a modo de obtenerlo todo de él, no disimulando ni discretamente la electrificante sensación que ese pene chocando en sus paredes vaginales le producía. Menos se callaría cuando él, —a su debido tiempo y ya que la tuviera tendida sobre la cama, adueñado de ella en su totalidad—, la atacara impetuosa e incesantemente. Condiciones que un ser pedía no se acabaran. Se sentían tan magníficamente bien que… la anhelada eyaculación tomó un par de horas en hacer su llegada, habiendo sido ellos los responsables, principalmente Terry quien al frente de la situación, aquellas mencionadas poses y otras de pie que él a su cuenta agregó. ¿Estando en desacuerdo ella? Absolutamente no; ya que, pese a su objetivo, el gozarlo Candy no desaprovecharía. Tampoco el dejarle una dotación de regalos previo a la retirada silenciosa de la mujer, la cual en una nota que entregaría el mayordomo en cuanto el bello durmiente despertara, decía:

 _Terry Grandchester:_

 _Sin hacer preguntas, quiero que aceptes todo lo que mi empleado pondrá en tus manos_ (un reloj de pulsera con diamantes entre ropas, unas llaves, documentos y más) _Quizá nada de eso se compare con lo que tú has hecho por mí. Confío ¿sabes? en que verdaderamente mi deseo lo has concebido. Mi propio interior lo reconoce, y yo que has sido el mejor de los amantes hasta hoy conocido. Gracias por la increíble noche dada, aunque fuera pagada. La pasé muy bien, pese a lamentar el no volver a repetirla, ya que salgo de tu vida como fugazmente llegué. Vive feliz con tu novia, que yo lo seré con mi hijo, el cual, sí, no sabrá quién es su padre. Espero perdones eso, pero… es mejor para los tres, así que, buena suerte y hasta nunca._

 _. . ._

 _Bellas ladies, mil, mil gracias por obsequiarme su presencia. Siempre ha sido un gusto compartir con todas, aquí, allá, donde sea y se pueda. Reciban el mismo cariño que ustedes me profesan._


End file.
